Traslated the adventures of jason
by yay784
Summary: not going to be updated after one language is done


Я просыпаюсь и слышу парню на улицах пели trolllolololololo. Тьфу я ненавижу этот звук. Моя семья не могла позволить себе платить за лучший дом. Они жили в деревне рядом свалке. Это место, где все королевские люди сбрасывали их барахло. Он был назван нежелательной города, потому что была нежелательной везде. Каждый день я и мой брат хотел бы посмотреть на вещи для обмена на изумруды. Пока в один прекрасный день они не нашли сундук, полный алмазов. "Мы не можем привести все вещи обратно в дом мы бы заметили." сказал Джонатан. "Тогда мы вещи его в наших карманах, то приходить снова и снова", я говорю. Затем произошло что-то странное момента мы уехали грудь исчезла, и мы никогда не видели его снова. Мы сделали это последний и сделал доспехи и оружие. Я сделал топор то время как мой брат сделал меч. Большинство людей говорит, что топор был худшим оружием когда-либо, но они ошибались. Это походило на наличие меч и топор, чтобы рубить деревья, поэтому я никогда не носить, что большой вес на меня. Меч чувствовал себя странным в моих руках. Вот почему я не хочу пользоваться мечом. Должны люди называли меня с ума, я не возражал я знал, что это был сумасшедший для зарядки в бой один на один с топором. Я просто всегда везет и не погиб в бою.  
На следующий день произошел взрыв на фронте ворота. Я не знаю, почему, но я чувствовал, что должен защитить город. Люди бежали мой брат не остался на моей стороне. Я взимается в без моей брони. Это была глупая идея, но мобы уже роятся тебя оружейная при всей своей храбрости. Пауки упал с неба и скелеты выстрелил на стенах и в нашу сторону стены. Взрывы были сыпались от нас. Лава лианы заставляли нас воевать в лабиринте. Был все и везде. Я думал о том, но решил этого не делать это было нашим домом мы собирались защищать.  
Я слышал, стрелы и увидел дракона. Вот именно что раздвигает границы Я побежал к нашему бункеру в свалку. Только я и мой брат знал об этом. Внутри мы держали всякие вещи люди называют мусором. Бумажные игрушки, которые были просто вонючие ничего. Мы приступили к реализации проекта по времени назад и у нас есть три комнаты для хранения вещей, то у нас был один номер, чтобы спать и есть с большим количеством соленого мяса и сушеных овощей. Я вижу, мой брат пришел в правом прежде чем я. Я прыгаю на кровать. Я слышу мой брат получить некоторые грязные тарелки положить еду на. Я слышу громкий треск грома. Что-то неправильно, это была середина лета. Я бегу, чтобы закрыть вход как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть зомби. Я разбил ее череп с моим топором и закрыть вход. Я закрываю дверь мягко позади меня. Я смотрю на свою сухую говядину и атаковать вместе с едой некоторых овощей. Я лизать мои губы это была лучшая еда. Мой брат вытаскивает ведро с грязной водой и начать мыть его блюдо так делаю я выхожу из бункера и пойти убирать мусор за все, что было бы полезно. Пиво, консервированные супы, и много других вещей, заполнить корзины я держу. Тогда я вижу это яблоня. Я подбежал и забрать много яблок. Я не могу дождаться, чтобы рассказать брату о моем новом найти, по крайней мере, если он не исчезнет. Вскоре я держу в руках три корзины затем я возвращаюсь к бункеру. Солнце садилось, когда я вернулся. Я положил добычу и начать, чтобы разобраться.  
Я делаю глоток пива. Вкусив квартиру, но она по-прежнему имели приятный вкус. Я Напомним бутылку и начинают чувствовать себя сонными. Это была моя первая ошибка. Я опираюсь на стол и ложитесь спать. Моя вторая ошибка не закрыв за собой дверь. Я просыпаюсь виде зомби прямо передо мной. Я подхожу и закройте дверь и захватить мой топор. Были три алмаза броню зомби проведении каменных мечей. Я хватаю топор и качели. Я хватаю его шлем и положил его на мою голову как раз во время зомби обрушивает меч на моем шлеме. Я взять с собой топор до его лица и опустите ее. Я вижу, мой брат пришел за мной. Он выглядит страшно то я сбить мой топор на одном из зомби плечи и здесь это трещина кости. Он начинает кричать от боли. Я иду до последнего, и отрубить его голову. Я начинаю лишить их от брони и убить того, лежа на земле. Я затем бросить их тела вниз большая дыра. Crack я слышу кости оснастки, как они упали на пол. Тогда я слышу визг от зомби снаружи из-за сына света. Я открываю банку супа и выливайте ее на две чаши. Я хлебать его в кратчайшие сроки квартиру. Я руб моего живота. Я был все еще голоден, но мы должны были сохранить наши запасы. Выкладываю себя вне на кровать и медленно ложитесь спать.  
Я просыпаюсь, зная, что я должен был пойти поиск более вещей для нашего выживания. Я слышу крик.  
Я думаю, что случилось что-то плохое, то я заметил, топором стучал в дверь, и солнце встало. Я вижу зомби пытается прорваться внутрь Я разрываю это шлем и смотреть, как он горит. Я положил шлем на моей голове и начинаем смотреть, есть ли больше зомби. Не-а, это было прекрасно для меня. Я беру бутылку пива со мной и сделать глоток. Я вижу ворота впереди. Кто бы мог построили, что через несколько часов. Не только несколько часов несколько часов ночью. Я смотрю вокруг и вижу пару двигаться вперед. Один парень 6'4 с изумрудными глазами он смотрит зеленым защитным к девушке я вижу его мышцы показывая, когда я смотрю, я вижу следы коричневые волосы в утренней зари. Девушка с зеленой кожурой, и его черные глаза с углем черными волосами. Я вижу ее вывести свой лук тогда я опустил оружие, чтобы показать, что я не хотел неприятностей. Она кладет поклон два немного. Я смотрю на на человека, которого он полностью опущен, но женщина не сделала. Я их манят зайти я вижу стрелки должен быть помещен обратно в колчан, и они идти вперед. Я вижу некоторые золотые доспехи, торчащий из рюкзака женщины.  
"Что вы хотите," сказала женщина.  
Я поднимаюсь и пожать руку человеку, прежде чем я не ответил "ничего интересно, где все пошли от города."  
Человек говорит: "зовут Крис и ее зовут Тарьей».  
Они приходят в стороне со мной, как я сделать большой глоток пива. "Пиво? "Я прошу. Крис и Тарья качают головами, как я сделать еще один глоток. Я делаю глубокий вдох и начните объяснить наши проблемы, и что случилось с городом. Я беру последний напиток из моего пива и положил его на стол. "Мой брат и я ...  
Хотите, чтобы начать революцию против царя и уничтожить монстра влияние против него "я говорю. Я встаю и начать, чтобы получить мой выбор для охоты.  
"Мы можем помочь", говорит Крис.  
"Хорошо Ну во-первых мы собираемся нужно оружие и броню, что вы, ребята, возможно, потребуется" я говорю. Крис и Тарья вытащить свои мечи и луки, а также их броню. Я улыбаюсь, мысль проходит через мой разум, пойдем на охоту. Я поднимаюсь со своего места и забрать свое оружие, глядя на них. Я вижу, мой брат пришел в отчасти потрясен тогда он видит мою улыбку он успокаивается зная, что я думаю. Я рисую мой топор и выйти на улицу, когда дверь открывается, и кто-то приходит дюйма нее были грязные светлые волосы с двух случайных полос синего и светло-коричневые глаза. Она выявляет ее золотые топор и я позволю мой топор падает она тоже.  
"Меня зовут Линдсей".  
Я подхожу к ней и пожать ей руку. Тогда меня и другие начинают изложением беспорядков оружия. Линдсей думал то же самое после того как мы это сделали. Она положила TNT и почему-то топор ляпис почему топор я начинаю говорить, прежде чем она режет меня.  
"Пожарный топор." Говорит она. Мы вернемся к работе в середине у нас теперь есть 34 TNT, топор, а много яиц. Давайте начнем эту сторону другой настроение и захватить некоторые из вещей, на стол, и мы начинаем формировать кочан. Я им сигнал в сторону Minopia дороги. Я не знаю, почему, но я чувствую, что ненависть к городу мысли Н.А. вспыхивают в моей голове. Мой отец убивают в моих глазах из этого города. Я хватаю некоторых паутин из моего рюкзака и бросить его к остальным. Я побежала в город молча. Мы разделились. Я помещаю паутину таким образом, как брызги краски затем задушить его на всем протяжении стен. Я слышу сирены и пролить TNT, насколько я могу и вот оно воспламеняется. Бум! Сирена начинает получать дальше. Теперь, когда должно начаться бунт. То, что действительно смутило меня было, почему было армию зомби в моем лице. Я хватаю топор и рычание. Я качаюсь на голову зомби и здесь громкий треск. Я продолжаю услышав, что в течение нескольких минут, а затем они исчезли. Я смотрю вокруг и вижу трупы повсюду. Я вижу что-то на расстоянии, маяк. Что, те должны были существовать только в священных царств. Холод пошел по моей спине, если священного царства были настоящими так был взрыв прерываний мою мысль. Я быстро начинают работать вернуться на главную базу Зная теперь, что это была жизнь или смерть. Легенда начинает работать через мою голову. Это то, что мой отец сказал мне.  
Тысячу лет назад была земля не называется Нарнии нет, я шучу, прежде чем начать расспрашивать его, правда ли это или нет. Был на место, называемое священное царство. Был армии монстров называются холке вооружены мечами они были столь же могучей, как королевская армия. Они называют капитанами холке который командовал войсками скелетов. Не белые, черные как смоль. Они стреляли снарядами же опасен, как яд ведьмы гранд-зелья. Это было не все, что они убили тебя яд ведьма великий был только хотел причинить сильную боль в народе, но это не цель вянут яд. Они называли это вянут боль. Однажды воин с Дальнего Востока пришли и убили командира, но не прежде, чем он был отравлен. Он умер в тот день, но не раньше, чем он смог увидеть, что упал из кармана командира, он был звездой. Это начало было сделано, чтобы выработать маяк настолько мощным, что вы стали, как могучий воин, как самого себя. Двести лет спустя вянут король умер в результате чего маяк тогда было то, что произошло, и по сей день он так и не нашли. Вянут царство он был заключен, прежде чем он печально.  
Я просыпаюсь от моих мыслей и увидеть безопасный дом впереди. Я слышу лошадей позади меня. Я прыгнул прямо в дверь, когда они пришли за холмом. Мы встречаемся в главной комнате и начать обсуждать то, что мы должны делать. Все начинают говорить сразу. Я не знаю, кто говорил, но я знал, что они говорили.  
"К империи".  
"Военная база"  
"Тихий" мой брат сказал.  
Я говорю то, что удивляет всех и себя. "К священной царств." Все затихает после этого комментария думаю, если я напился или что-то действительно плохое произошло. Затем дверь открыть аварий не рыцарь из армии, но кто-то подслушивания. Мы все обращают наше оружие так быстро, что говорит мне, насколько мы стали группой. Рыцарь кладет оружие вниз, но, прежде чем все может случиться стрелки пришли с неба, и пронзил его сердце. Мы закрываем дверь и смотрим друг на друга. "Упаковать все вы думаете, что нужно, мы собираемся священного царства". Говорю я.  
Пищевые продукты, оружие, дымовые шашки, TNT, кирками и топорами. Я положил их в аккуратную стопку и начать, чтобы положить его в сумку. Все, казалось, имеют ту же идею, за исключением оружия. Я начинаю поставить некоторые оставшиеся вяленая говядина на некоторых пластинах. Я также положил пиво как напитки. Я поднимаю пива и говорят: "в нашем рейде." Все говорят то же самое. Я смотрю на пустую бутылку пива. Я чувствую себя немного легкомысленным, но это имело приятный вкус. Все остальное выглядит пьяным, но прежде чем я смог придумать, что бы сказать, что все отступили в своих комнатах или спальное место.  
Я слышу громкий бум прежде чем я даже заметил, что я не сплю. Я нажимаю кнопку аварийного пробуждения и иду к двери. Никто не был там хм что странно. Потом я увидел его ворот и не только ворот, но тот самый, который появился в ночь или около того раньше. Это должно быть воротами в священных царств. Что-то было не так очень, очень неправильно. Даже не enderman и может поднять ворота, как, что без помощи или принятия его на части. Я видел вещи. Он проходил мимо моего взгляда, но я видел это. Темная фигура, это был самолет. "Мы должны двигаться, сейчас" сказал я.  
Прежде чем кто-либо успел ответить Я помчался через двор. Я видел несколько цифр за ним. Армию шел он шел, чтобы уничтожить царства. Линдсей появилась позади нее стояли другие.  
"Нам не нужно, чтобы найти священное царство больше и у нас." Сказала она.  
"Нет, они пришли к нам." Я посмотрел вокруг поймал синий блеск Исходя из деревьев. "Там кто-то есть" я говорю. Тогда я достаю свой меч и сделать круг, пока я за таинственной фигурой.  
"Не двигайся" я говорю.  
Фигура исчезла на моих глазах. Ну вот и все, что большой проблемой ни для чего. Я смотрю вниз и увидеть записку. Возьмите это мы встретимся снова. На первом был лук, который чувствовал себя раскаленный. Это может означать только одно. Это был лук бога. У этого были все чары на нее и на ее макс. Это была дорогая вещь, чтобы найти. Оружейников кованые их от книг и как-то Чародей удалось получить топор бога. Ну, что было потеряно в священных царств, но священное царство вернулся, кто-то привез его из мертвых. Это не подделка мы должны бороться. Я достаю свой лук и стрелять вянут скелета. Другие начинают делать то, что я и вскоре мы стали внимание на армию. Я сигнализировал им двигаться назад. Я бросил огонь заряда на некоторых нефтяных и я увидел ночью свет перед глазами видим гигантский пламени потом я увидел свою ошибку. Стрелки лучника пошел через огонь и превратились в огонь (замечание автора вянут скелеты стреляющие из луков стреляют всегда огонь.) Boom я вижу вянут в меня стреляют. Это был он. Я снимаю свой лук и вдруг увидите белый щит. Если легенда была права тогда мы были близки к убивая его. Я приношу мои топор и хлопнуть его на один из его черепа. Я затемнение.  
Я просыпаюсь не очень, но я не мог чувствовать мышцы, но я мог видеть. Что-то чувствовал неправильно об этом. Я смотрю, ничего не видя. Мой ум исчезает. Я просыпаюсь в палатке, глядя вокруг, я вижу что-то. Деревня О, это замечательно, что мы были в императорском царств. Триста километров от свалки.  
Я смотрю вокруг и вижу моих друзей они выглядели хуже, чем мне. Я не знаю, почему, но я выглядел менее больно. Теперь, когда я посмотрел казалось, я залечивал намного быстрее. Мой сокращения были чинили сами по себе это было исцеление на месте. Я смотрю на других и ничего подобного не происходит. Я начинаю вытаскивать мой топор, но чувствую, что это не было. Я смотрю вокруг и вижу наш материал. Я посмотрел побил все более после этой встречи я думаю, что это будет. Я смотрю вокруг и вещи начинают обретать смысл. Я был бессмертным. Я никогда не мог умереть ни на что. Я слышал о них в легендах, но никогда не в реальном времени. Я оборачиваюсь и посмотреть в холке. Я вытаскиваю единственное, что они не взяли бы у меня лук бога. Я начинаю бросать стрелы Мои затем бум. Это очень, очень плохо все в порядке. Некоторые глупые человеческие вызвал другого засыхают. Я начинаю работать, и я вывести свой топор я хлопнуть его на три черепа. Ping Я поднимаю Пустоты звезды. Хм, что я просто делаю хм. АЙ выбор убили вянут Вариант B некоторых людей помогают мне. Я смотрю сзади и никого не видеть. Ну, что остается только один вариант. Меня начинает трясти. Я чувствовал яд из вянут в меня, но мой системы были отпор. На этой ноте я начинаю в прошлом к глубокой, глубокой темноты.  
В то же время ... (P.O.V Джонатана)  
"Откуда Джейсон пойти и где # $% мы?" Сказал Chis.  
"Ну есть только один способ узнать, отпускает проверки", сказал Джонатан. Я оборачиваюсь и увидеть тело дрожит на расстоянии.  
"Что случилось" Я прошу врача.  
Он взял на себя с царем вянут несколько травм, что то, что произошло, если вы не заметили, что вы $ $ дыра ". Доктор кричал на меня. На этой ноте было в конце нашего разговора потрясающая.


End file.
